Love Game
by PlayTheGame
Summary: Stephanie is Alex's mom. Paul is Aurora's dad. Alex and Aurora don't get along. Stephanie and Paul can't stand each other. When Paul lands a job at Stephanie's firm and their kids get stuck sitting together at school, what madness will ensue? HHH/Steph AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - This is just a little multi parter. I don't know how many parts just yet but I don't think it will be that long. I got the idea from the movie "One Fine Day" lol and I think the storyline is great. Seeing as it is the Xmas season, I put a little holiday spin on it so hopefully it works. Hope you guys like it and Happy Holidays!

* * *

"Come on Rory, daddy has to start his new job today and I can't be late!"

The 6 year old girl frowned at her father as he started packing up her crayons and promptly pulled her page away when he tried to grab it. "Daddy! That's my picture!"

"I know sweetheart..."

"And you took all my crayons!"

"Because we need to..."

"That's not fair!"

Paul Levesque breathed in deeply before hunkering down to the same height as the little madam in front of him. He wasn't about to stand there and argue about crayons with a 6 year old. He needed to get her to school and get to the office. There was no way he was strolling in there late, reputation preceding him or no. He tilted his head and looked at his daughter. She was chewing on her bottom lip and staring right back at him, a defiant glint in her big hazel eyes and he couldn't help but chuckle. He'd be damned if she wasn't a feisty little thing. "Listen, you behave for me this morning and do what you're told I'll take you anywhere you want or buy you anything you want at the weekend. Sound good?"

Aurora looked at her father sceptically. "Anything?"

"Anything in this whole wide world!"

"Deal!" she screamed and jumped into his arms. He laughed and hugged her back before smoothing her hair and kissing her cheek. "Now go get your schoolbag ready and come right back down here. We need to get you to school." She raced off immediately and he smirked to himself. He wasn't above bribery. Besides, she'd probably choose some Barbie doll, no biggie. As he listened to her footsteps pattering around in the next room he quickly put on his coat and grabbed his briefcase. After a moment he reached for his gloves and scarf too. From the scene out the window it was snowing and rather heavily at that. He just hoped to God nothing would screw up today.

"Ready!"

He turned to find Aurora standing there, her little pink coat buttoned all the way to the top. Smiling as he walked towards her, he handed her a hat, glove and scarf set. "It's snowing out there. And we don't want you turning into a snowman do we?"

She shook her head and sighed as she pulled on her gloves. "I can't be a snowman, daddy. I'm a girl." Her giggling filtered through the open door as he playfully tugged her hat over her eyes and lifted her up as they walked outside.

"Come on, let's try to find a cab," he said when he eventually put her down. Her little gloved hand slipped into his and they began the search for any semblance of yellow amongst the white blizzard.

* * *

"Alex!"

Stephanie McMahon stood at the foot of the stairs and shook her head as she called again. "ALEX!" Still no answer. With a heavy sigh she marched to her son's room and pushed the door open. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw that he was still lying fast asleep in bed. "ALEX!" she almost screeched causing the 6 year old to bolt upright out of the bed, his brown hair sticking up in every direction. "I called you almost an hour ago and you told me you were getting dressed! What are you doing?"

The young boy was used to his mother's hysterics but not when he had just woken up. That's when his eyes caught a glimpse of the time and then _he_ began to panic. He would be late for school! Normally this wouldn't be a problem but today they were picking new homeroom partners and he didn't want to get stuck with somebody he didn't like. "I'm sorry mom," he mumbled, quickly rubbing at his eyes and getting out of the bed.

If he didn't look so cute in his little Spiderman pyjamas, ruffled hair and pouting lip she would have been angry. But he always knew how to melt her heart and she just couldn't shout at him. "It's ok. But you need to hurry or we'll be seriously late for school and I'll be even later for work." Just like her son, she was meeting the newest member of their marketing team today. All the bosses would be there and she certainly didn't want to give the wrong impression. Tugging on his hand she gave him a gentle nudge towards the bathroom. "Go brush your teeth and I'll get your clothes ready. Hurry!"

Not even a minute later he emerged looking more awake, his big blue eyes finally fully open.

"You managed to brush your teeth that fast?"

"Yeah," he shrugged nonchalantly, walking to the bed and reaching for the clothes laid on it.

"I'll let you off today but you have to brush them extra long tonight you hear me?" At his groan she chuckled and kissed his head. "I want you downstairs in five minutes!"

Alex shooed her away and began getting dressed. "Ok mom."

Stephanie sighed as she quickly pulled on her coat and hat. The snow had been pelting down since she had got up this morning. But there was just something about Christmas time that couldn't dampen her mood. With a wistful smile she turned to find him standing right behind her, hat, coat and gloves already on and toothy grin in place.

"Wow! You're Speedy Gonzalez today aren't you?"

"Who's Speedy Gonzalez?" he asked, his nose crinkling in his confusion.

She just laughed and took his hand. "Never mind. Come on, let's get you to school."

* * *

Paul and Aurora were practically running down the hall. By the time they found a cab and got to her school it was almost 9 which meant that they had missed registration. They came to a sudden stop outside her door. Paul began apologising profusely to the old teacher who frowned at him as he bundled his daughter into the room. Old hag. Ignoring her he kissed the golden strands on his daughters head. "I'll see you later, OK? Have fun!"

"Bye daddy!" she waved, absentmindedly wandering to an empty desk and sitting down. She watched her father disappear around the corner before turning into the stare of Mrs Baldwin.

"You're lucky young lady. One more minute and you would have been late."

She gulped nervously, her eyes wide. "Sorry Mrs Baldwin."

The old bat was just about to make another comment about tardiness when a second group of haggled people burst through the door. This time it was Alexander McMahon and his mother. She shook her head and motioned for the pair to come in.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Baldwin. He slept in, it won't happen again," Stephanie said breathlessly, ushering her son out of his coat and nudging him in the direction of the classroom. He tried to resist but she shoved him anyways. "Go Alex!"

"But what about picking homeroom partners?"

"Well I'm afraid you're just too late for that, Mr McMahon," Mrs Baldwin stated simply.

Stephanie tried not to roll her eyes. Way to get your power trip for the week by ordering around 6 year olds. She noticed the pout on his face and frowned. "Hey, we'll maybe go to Chuckee Cheese for dinner tonight, alright?" The instant smile that crossed his face was enough to set her at ease. She kissed his soft hair before hustling out the door with a wave. God this morning was already frantic and it was barely after 9!

* * *

Alex watched his mother leave before he turned to survey the room. There was only one empty seat left and it was beside a girl! "Gross," he whispered under his breath. His eyes looked to Mrs Baldwin in desperation. When she motioned to the desk he sighed in resignation and sullenly walked towards it. He plopped down unceremoniously while trying to scope out the girl beside him.

"I'm Rory! What's your name?"

He scoffed and shook his head. "Rory? That's a boy's name!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is! Boy name!" he laughed and stuck out his tongue. The sharp pain in his shin immediately put an end to his laughter. "Owwww!"

"What is going on here?" Mrs Baldwin asked incredulously as she came to stand in front of the pair. Alex was holding his shin and Aurora was smiling innocently.

"She kicked me Mrs Baldwin!" Alex yelled with a glare.

Aurora bristled defensively. "He said I have a boy name!"

"Now, now, now! There will be no name calling or kicking. OK?"

The two youngsters glared at each other before turning to face their teacher in disgust. "OK," they mumbled in unison. This was not the start to new homeroom partners either of their young minds had expected.

* * *

The snow blurred his vision as he stood on the curb and tried to hail a cab but they were all God damn full. At times like this he hated this damn city. Glancing at his watch he sighed, almost in defeat. If he didn't get a cab in the next five minutes he was going to be late. In the distance he spotted a taxi with its light on. It was free! He stepped onto the road and started waving like a lunatic, smiling when he saw the cab begin to cut lanes to get to him. A sudden and loud thump from behind caught his attention though. He turned to see a woman lying on her ass on the snowy ground. He quickly moved to help her up.

"Are you OK?"

"Oh My God! I'm so embarrassed. I can't..." her trembling hands reached out to grab the books from his grasp.

Paul looked into her shaken brown eyes and tried to smile reassuringly. "It's OK. Can you walk?"

She pushed her blonde hair back from her shoulders and nodded her head. He stayed with her for a few moments and rolled his eyes as she dramatically fanned at herself. Alright she fell, she didn't break her damn neck! His eyes darted around over her shoulder and fell upon the sexiest pair of legs he had ever seen in his life. They travelled upwards, covering a perfectly proportioned body, ample cleavage and a stunning face. He was momentarily distracted as he continued to check the woman out. So distracted in fact, that he didn't realise that she was looking right at him. He managed to nod his head and smile. The smile turned to a grin when she did exactly the same back, her sultry smile attracting all of his attention. His eyes followed her further and further until she eventually got into a waiting cab and sped off. And that's when it hit him. She had just stolen his taxi!

"Fuck!"

The woman beside him looked on in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"She just stole my cab!"

"What?"

He motioned to the cab that was now lost in traffic somewhere, his hand waving emphatically. "She just stole my _fucking_ cab!" He threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "Jesus!" He forgot all about the drama queen next to him and began muttering under his breath. "Well isn't this just fucking great!" That bitch had played him! She had to have been close enough to see the other woman fall, she saw him wave down the cab then go to help and she took her chance. He couldn't believe it. Damn him for being such a sucker for a pair of legs! Actually, damn her for being such a conniving wench. If he ever saw her again he'd be sure to give her a piece of his mind. Virtually resigned to the fact that he was going to be late, he shrugged Blondie off and began walking along the street, his eyes scanning the busy road for any sign on an empty car. His first day on the job and he was late. What a fucking mess!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - Thanks for the response to the last chapter guys. I'm glad you like it so far! Your comments are always fun to read lol.

* * *

The conference room was almost full as she walked inside. She spotted her friend and partner in crime Trish Stratus in the corner and immediately made her way towards her.

"Where have you been? We're almost ready to start!" the blonde woman hissed under her breath.

"I know, I know!" Stephanie hissed back. She awkwardly pulled her coat and hat off. "Alex completely slept in this morning and it was a mad rush all the way here." She paused for a moment and then shook her head.

Trish looked at her curiously. "What?"

"I'm so ashamed."

"Oh My God! What did you do?"

"You could try not to look so excited," Stephanie huffed causing her friend to immediately remove the excited expression from her face. She couldn't help it, she loved any type of gossip.

Trish shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry."

Stephanie sighed. "I stole somebody's cab this morning." Her face looked pained. She replayed the whole scene out in her head. The man on the sidewalk trying to hail a cab. The woman slipping and falling on the ice. The man turning to help her as the cab pulled up beside him. His eyes latching on to hers and then staring right through her. He was gorgeous, that was for sure. But if she didn't get that cab she was going to be late. So she turned on the charm, swung her hips a little and flashed her best smile. It totally worked and now here she was, safe and sound in her office while the poor guy was probably still out there trying to get a cab. She felt horrible.

"That's it?"

Her friend's unimpressed voice broke her reverie.

"You stole a cab? Gee, Steph, you're a regular Charles Manson."

Stephanie glared at her. "Oh shut up!"

"You should just be glad that you made it here on time. The bosses are all on edge. This new guy they are bringing on is supposed to be a marketing genius. They have been crapping themselves all morning waiting for him to show up and here is the kicker, he still isn't here!"

"He isn't?" Stephanie was genuinely shocked. What a way to make a first impression.

"No! So can you imagine what would have happened if you were to come in late too? They would have slaughtered you!"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Maybe it was fate that she got the cab this morning. From looking at her bosses she could clearly see that her friend was right, they were all totally on edge. The meeting was scheduled to start any minute now and this guy wasn't here yet. She thanked her lucky stars that she was.

* * *

Paul swiftly worked his way around the numerous desks in the office and sighed with relief when he spied the huge conference room in the corner. That's when the panic set in. Shit! The place was full and somebody was already speaking. "Fuck!" he muttered under his breath. Now he would have to walk right in the middle of this thing. He took a calming breath and paused outside the door for a second before softly knocking and walking as confidently as he could inside. In that instant, around 25 pairs of eyes were locked on him, including 3 pairs that looked seriously pissed off. He gulped and immediately stuck out his hand and started his apologies.

"Hi. I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a...thing...with my daughter this morning and well...I'm here now!" he whispered to the main man in charge, Mr Pringle before smiling sheepishly. The older man's empty expression gave nothing away until it eventually broke into a small smile and he shook Paul's hand.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Paul Levesque, our newest Marketing Consultant. If his work at Cooper-Dunworth is anything to go by, he's going to light this place up. And despite the fact that he's almost twenty minutes late, we're pleased to welcome him aboard!"

Paul's face reddened in embarrassment as the room clapped. He nodded his head a few times then finally slid into an empty chair towards the back of the room. He removed his gloves and just as his eyes lifted from his hands, they made contact with a familiar pair of shocked blue ones that were directly across from him. His expression narrowed as he tried to remember where he had seen the woman before until it hit him like a smack in the face. It was her! "Son of a..." he muttered softly. It was that God damn bitch that had stolen his cab this morning and caused this whole mess in the first place! And from her embarrassed expression he could tell that she knew too. He couldn't stop his lip from curling into a snarl as he glared at her. Of all the coincidences in the world, this took the cake. He just couldn't believe it!

Trish was pleasantly surprised to see the handsome man that stumbled through the door. She wasn't expecting their new colleague to be so...hot! Her eyes followed him and inside she squealed with delight when he sat across from her. Now she would get to stare at him, maybe even flirt a little if he looked her way. She watched as he pulled at his gloves and finally lifted his head. And that's when it happened. His expression turned to shock, then disgust and then anger the second he caught sight of her friend. She glanced to her left to find Stephanie's cheeks stained a nice shade of red, her hand trying to cover her face. She looked between the pair in confusion. Did they know each other? If they did they must not have liked each other because the guy was starting a whole right through Stephanie right now! She nudged her friend in the arm and moved closer to her ear. "What the hell is going on? Do you know him?"

"That's him! That's the guy!" Stephanie squeaked out. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was thumping in her chest and his glare wasn't helping things one bit. The second he had walked through the door she had almost died.

"What guy?" Trish asked in confusion. She had no idea what was going on.

"The guy who's cab I stole this morning!"

Trish let the words sink in for a moment before she couldn't help but laugh out loud. The whole room turned to look at her not to mention that now Stephanie was shooting her a death glare too.

"Is there something wrong Miss Stratus?"

"Ummmm, no," she coughed in an attempt to hide her laughter, batting her hand nonchanlantly. "Sorry, please, continue."

Stephanie couldn't believe she found this funny. It was humiliating and he looked PISSED the hell off. "Stop laughing. It isn't funny!"

"I know, it's hilarious! Damn you have shit luck!"

The brunette could only roll her eyes. Well, her friend was telling the truth. She just couldn't believe this. She continued to avoid his gaze. God help her but she couldn't look at him without feeling horrible.

"Well folks, I think that will do us for this morning. We'll meet again next week." Mr Pringle finished up as people began to get out of their chairs. He turned to Paul and motioned with his hand. "Paul, why don't you come over to my office and we'll get you started."

Paul smiled and waved absently. "Absolutely, I'll be there in just a second." He watched as his new boss wandered out of the room before instantly making his way over to the woman across the table from him. He was completely blind to how beautiful she looked this time. All he could see was red. He came to a stop before her and continued his glaring.

"Look, before you say anything, I'm really..." she began but was cut right off.

"What? Sorry? You're sorry? Well that's just great. I guess I'll go tell old Pringle in there that I'm late because you're _sorry_," he fumed.

His attitude instantly made her angry and her apology slipped away. What an asshole! "If you think you're going to talk to me like that you have another thing coming, pal."

Paul laughed sarcastically. What a bitch! "Oh, you don't like it when somebody does something unjustified, say like, stealing somebody else's cab!" They glared at each other before he started up again. "You saw me on the sidewalk and you saw that woman fall. But you didn't even have the decency to go help her out and instead you stole my cab and made me late! If I wasn't so rational I would say that you planned the whole thing!"

"First of all, you aren't being rational at all. Seriously, I didn't plan anything. And secondly, _I_ would have been late if I didn't get the cab and I'm sorry but I'd rather it be you than me," she huffed. God damn this guy was infuriating. Did he really think she had planned for that woman to fall so she could steal his cab? Was he crazy!

Trish watched them spar for a few moments before she felt the need to step in no matter how entertaining the whole thing was. The guy looked ready to burst a brain vessel and her friend looked ready to throttle him. "Guys, guys, guys! I really think you need to calm down and..."

"Oh I'm calm," Paul stated, holding his hands up in the air innocently, his expression now one of indifference. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go explain to my boss why I'm so damn LATE!" With that, he pushed between them and stormed off leaving Stephanie fuming behind him.

"What. An. Asshole! Did you hear him? Did you _hear_ him? Oh My God!" she ranted. Her face was red with anger and her blood was boiling. Alright, she was in the wrong but he had no right to talk to her like that. His actions were making her feel all the better about what she did this morning. The guy was a jerk.

"Steph, just calm down alright?" Trish tried to soothe without laughing. The entire situation was hilarious to her. Her morning could not have turned out any better.

"I just can't believe him!"

"It's OK. Come on, let's go to your office and talk this over. I need details!"

Stephanie glared at her friend. At least somebody found this funny. But she just was not in the mood. "Not now Trish!" The blonde could only watch as she stormed off down the hall. Things just got extremely interesting around here and she couldn't wait to see how it would all play out.


End file.
